


Belly Rubs

by emetoandotherthings



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belching, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Burping, Emetophilia, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emetoandotherthings/pseuds/emetoandotherthings
Summary: Prompt: Any chance u can do really burpy nauseous Jude, seeking out comfort and stomach rubs from Eden?Warning: Includes Vomiting





	Belly Rubs

            Jude had been squirming from the moment he sat down. Eden kept an eye on him for two reasons: the first was that Jude was sitting in Eden’s chair, meaning Eden was relegated to the sofa, and the second was that he was something bothering him. But so far Jude was reluctant to admit anything. He’d arrived home from school late, he said he’d stayed to get as much marking done as he could, just in time to share the dinner that Eden had cooked. Eden had expected this though, and he’d dished up a portion for him and asked about his day. But now he was squirming in discomfort yet saying nothing as his favourite tv show came on.

            “Are you alright Jude?” Eden asked eventually, fed up of the constant movement just at the corner of his sight.

            “Yeah – aah – nah, I dunno…” He covered his mouth with his hand as a loud burp escaped from his lips.

            “What’s up?” He said, leaning forwards and moving his attention from the tv to Jude, who’d just tried to muffle another breathy belch behind his hand.

            “I dunno,” he repeated, rearranging his legs again, pulling them in close underneath him. “Just – my stomach feels really weird.” The third burp caught in Jude’s throat, sounding harsh and painful, Eden winced at the sound of it.

            “Weird how?” Eden questioned, they’d eaten exactly the same thing and he felt fine, so it couldn’t be food poisoning. It was possible that Jude was coming down with something – a bug maybe, that he’d caught from one of the kids at school. Jude’s cheeks puffed out, but even with his attempt to dull the sound Eden still heard the burp. “Do you feel sick?”

            “Not sick as such…” Jude shook his head; he put one of his hands to his stomach and seemed to be pressing down tentatively. “ _UuuurRP!”_

            “Are you sure about that?” Eden said, “That sounds pretty upset.” Jude’s stomach had given a loud, whining gurgle in response to being pressed.

            “No, I don’t feel sick,” Jude said, “but my stomach feels all strange and bubbly.” He wiggled his hands above his abdomen, like that was the most accurate way to describe how he felt.

            Eden studied Jude’s face from across the room. He knew that Jude had the tendency to deny he was feeling ill, right up until the moment before expulsion, or worse, the moment after spewing everywhere. But his face wasn’t pale, he wasn’t sweating or shaking, and those were Eden’s main indicators to something being really wrong. What he was, was burpy. Every thirty seconds or so was punctuated by a belch, and each one sounded like it was getting deeper and deeper into his chest, hurting more.

            “Maybe I just ate too quickly?” He offered up a weak explanation.

            “Maybe…” Eden frowned as Jude shuffled in his chair again, drawing one leg up so his knee was at his chest.

            For a few minutes everything was quiet; quiet enough for Eden to go back to watching the tv rather than Jude – even though he knew he’d have to rewatch this entire episode to catch up on the bits he missed.

            “ _UuuuuUUURP!”_ Jude’s belch was so loud that Eden jumped. Over on the chair Jude’s hand was clamped over his mouth and his eyes were shut.

            “Jude, are you sure you’re-” Eden had started to ask, but Jude suddenly stood up from his chair. Eden panicked for a fleeting second, thinking again he’d left it too late, until Jude crossed the room and flopped down on the sofa next to him, snuggling his head onto Eden’s shoulder.

            “Okay, so maybe I’m a bit nauseous now,” Jude admitted in a mumble. Eden had to take a breath in, even though Jude was his best friend this kind of close contact wasn’t usual, and Eden had to fight not to be flustered.

            “What kind of nauseous?” Eden asked, conscious of Jude’s warm weight pressing against his arm. “Like if you think you’re gonna puke, here is not the best place to be.”

            “No,” Jude sighed, “It’s not like that…” His eyes were closed as he rested back against Eden. “It’s just kinda uncomfortable.” He was breathing slowly, as though he was trying to keep himself calm.

            “Is there anything I can do?” Eden asked, hearing an audible burble from Jude’s stomach.

            “Mmm…” Jude hummed, “Could – could you rub my stomach for me?” Eden stared down at Jude for a moment, slightly taken aback by the request.

            Very gently Eden stretched out his hand and placed it on Jude’s belly, feeling through the fabric of his tshirt that his stomach was bloated. Jude wiggled under the touch, pulling up his shirt so Eden’s cold fingertips were rested against the warmth of Jude’s skin. Slowly he began to massage small circles into Jude’s stomach, almost instantly Eden could feel the air burbling under his hand and a belch broke free form Jude’s mouth. Instantly Eden snatched his hand away, worried that he was making him worse.

            “Are you sure this is a good idea?” Eden asked, but Jude had grabbed his wrist and was manoeuvring it back to his belly.

            “Mmm please,” Jude said, “it’s helping.”

            “Will you let me know if you start feeling worse?” Eden asked, still concerned about the belches that seemed to be becoming more frequent as Eden’s fingers pressed into his soft flesh.

            “I promise I’ll stop you if I feel sick.” Jude murmured, his eyes closed and almost sounding sleepy. “ _Uuuurp!_ God that feels good…”

            Eden’s fingers kneaded gently into Jude’s stomach, first pressing up and down, then round in circles, then strokes lengthways across Jude’s abdomen. Then he’d begin that cycle again. Every so often another burp would roll out of Jude, but he was definitely relaxing more into Eden’s touch, and he seemed to be feeling more comfortable.

            “Mmmm….” He squirmed a little, readjusting his head against Eden’s shoulder. “My stomach’s feeling a lot better now.” He was so relaxed that his words were slurring into one another.

            “That’s good,” Eden said, he took his hand slowly away again, but Jude caught him by the wrist once more.

            “Can you keep doing that for a bit longer?” He asked. Eden couldn’t help but smile as he put his hand back onto Jude’s stomach again, and began to massage gently.

* * *

            The tv show had ended, but Jude was still splayed out across the sofa with Eden massaging his belly, looking so contented that Eden wasn’t sure whether he’d fallen asleep or not. In fact he was pretty sure he _had_ fallen asleep judging by the slow even breathing, and the fact that Jude didn’t protest when he took his hand away from Jude’s bare midriff. But he didn’t remove his hand for long; he was enjoying having an innocent reason for being so intimately close with his best friend. He even, briefly considered waking Jude up to tell him that he had feelings for him – but that would muck everything up… Jude had Mattie, and even if that wasn’t a done deal, he couldn’t cope with making things so awkward. He wouldn’t do that – not to Jude, and definitely not to himself. So he’d settle, in the moment, for rubbing the soft fleshy skin of his best friends’ stomach, and trying not to think anything more of it.

            Until Jude awoke and sat up so abruptly that he nearly head butted Eden, forcing Eden to withdraw his hand quickly.

            “Jude?” Eden asked, startled by the sudden movement. “Are you-”

            The heave hit Jude with the force of a speeding car, and he wasn’t prepared mentally or physically to hold back the stream of vomit that poured through his fingers, down his front and onto his lap. He spluttered to take a breath, making a soft choking noise at the back of his throat; but before Eden could make any noise of shock or sympathy another heave had hit Jude. The muffled belch turned into a surge of vomit, which he tried to catch, unsuccessfully, in his hands, and dripped from his chin and down his shirt. Jude let out a strangled noise somewhere between a cough and a sob.

            “Jude?” From where he was sitting behind Jude on the sofa Eden carefully wrapped his hand in front of Jude’s face, wanting to check his temperature without getting covered in sick. Jude’s forehead was slick was sweat and he was much warmer than usual. “I thought you were going to tell me if you felt sick…” Eden clucked, more out of sympathy than anger.

            “Came on too – _hhhggggguuuk!”_ Jude seemed to be unable to open his mouth without a fresh wave of sickness pouring out.

            “I’m not telling you off,” Eden reassured him, using the pillows behind him to prop Jude up so he could slip off the sofa and face his ill friend.

            Jude was holding his hands out in front of him, covered in stringy, sticky liquid that was still dripping from them onto his lap. He looked partially disgusted and partially horrified. His face was as pale as milk and the sweat clinging to his skin gave him a similar sheen to that of a glass milk bottle. His chest was rising and falling rather erratically, and Eden could see his adam’s apple bobbing up and down.

            “Oh Jude…” Eden pushed away some of the hair sticking to Jude’s face; Jude’s eyes had gone very wide and suddenly he looked like a little kid. “Are you feeling any better?” Jude shook his head quickly, reluctant to open his mouth for fear of what might come out.

            Then suddenly Jude’s cheeks puffed out and he convulsed forwards, bringing his cupped hands up to his chin before a mouthful of sick spilled from his lips, creating a further cascade onto his lap. Eden could see him trembling, and him being this quiet – even when sick – was very unusual. Eden grabbed the rubbish bin from where it normally sat next to his chair and held it out to Jude, who first allowed the pool in his hands to drip into it, before gripping it’s edges and drawing it close to him.

            “I’m going to get stuff to clean you up with, and some water,” Eden said as Jude dangled his head over the edge of the bin, looking utterly miserable.

Eden had barely stood up before he heard a hiccup followed by a light splatter of something hitting the inside of the bin. He paused at the door and turned to look at Jude just as a shallow burp resounded into the metal bin; then Jude jerked as a harsh stream of puke came out of his mouth and nose. He’d barely drawn breath before another wave of puke was being projectiled out of his mouth. This wasn’t a simple case of indigestion, or eating too much too quickly, not even Eden rubbing Jude’s stomach could precipitate this much sickness. Jude had to be coming down with some kind of bug.

Eden filled a basin with hot soapy water, grabbed a sponge that he knew he’d throw away right after using, and a bottle of water, before racing back to Jude. Jude was still gagging, head over the bin, Eden could see his stomach muscles fluttering as they contracted.

“I’m gonna clean you up as best as I can, but we’ll need to get you changed out of those dirty clothes so I can wash them.” Eden knelt down in front of Jude again, dipping the sponge into the water and wringing out the excess as Jude retched weakly. “God you’re really not well, are you?” Eden mumbled as he began to sponge the drying sick from Jude’s face. In response Jude moaned raggedly, then spat a mouthful of bile into the bin.

Slowly Eden sponged down Jude’s face, then moved onto his hands – this task made increasingly difficult as they were still gripping the edge of the bin. The vomiting appeared to be tapering off now, each heave sounding drier than the one before it, and eventually turning into empty belches.

Jude simply sat, allowing Eden to clean him up, and increasingly Eden felt worried by the glaze across Jude’s eyes and his listlessness.

            “I’m gonna grab your pj’s, then I think you should drink some water and try to sleep.” Eden was struggling to keep his voice calm and not let his worry infect it, as he cleaned the last bit of sick off of Jude’s elbow.

            Leaving the sponge in the basin Eden clambered to his feet and ran to Jude’s bedroom, grabbing the pyjamas on his bed and, in the spur of the moment, a towel. On re-entering the living room Jude’s eyes flickered over towards him.

            “Ede…” his voice was raspy. “I – sorry.” Eden stood in front of Jude, reaching his hand onto his forehead, he was still very warm, but perhaps not as warm as before.

            “How are you feeling?” Eden asked, relieved that Jude had regained some lucidity.

            “Lousy.” Jude coughed, Eden held the water bottle to Jude’s lips.

            “Take a small sip,” Eden instructed. “You’re really not well.” Jude did as he was told, his lips pursed into the bottle.

            “Everything feels slow.” Jude’s words were slurred into one another. “Didn’t mean to spew.”

            “Don’t worry,” Eden shook his head, “but I need to get you changed out of those clothes so you can rest.” Do you think you can stand?” Jude looked up at him like he was asking the impossible. “Put your hands on my shoulder and hold on.” Eden could feel Jude’s hands trembling as they fastened into the gap of his collarbone, then gently Eden supported him to his feet. “Keep holding on.” Jude hummed in response.

            Eden grabbed the bottom of Jude’s shirt and pulled it over his head: “Right, take one hand off my shoulder,” Eden felt Jude release his left hand, so he slipped Jude’s arm out of the sleeve. “Now do the same with the other hand.” He felt the other hand loosen, and then slipped that hand out, discarding the soiled t-shirt on the floor and grabbing Jude’s pyjama top and pulling it over his head. “You okay?”

            “Hmm…” Jude shrugged non-committally, so Eden carried on.

            “Keep holding onto me, I’m going to take your jeans off.” Eden said, he could feel Jude beginning to shake more again and tried to speed up. He’d managed to extract Jude from his jeans and was just about to start pulling his pyjama bottoms on again when Jude’s grip suddenly became vice like.

            “Wait-” He choked, his stomach giving off an ominous gurgle that Eden could hear because he was at stomach level. Eden scrambled backwards quickly just as Jude burped and the water he’d drunk came rushing back up and landed in a puddle at his feet. “Oh god…” He moaned, bent double with one of his hands pressed to his stomach. “Sorry…”

            “It’s okay,” Eden assured, grabbing the sponge from the basin even though the water was going tepid now. “It can be cleaned up in a second.” Eden wiped gently at Jude’s feet, removing all traces of the watery vomit. “Let’s get your bottoms on, then you can lie down.”

            Eden opened the right leg of his pyjamas, and Jude stepped in, then repeated the action with the other leg. Eden pulled up the bottoms to his waist and Jude sat heavily back down on the sofa, putting a trembling hand up to his face.

            “I think I’ve got a bug or something…” He mumbled, his voice wobbly.

            “I think you have too.” Eden agreed, holding up the water to Jude’s lips again. “Take a small sip. I don’t want you getting dehydrated.” Jude obliged, closing his eyes. “I brought a towel so you can lay down on the sofa. The bucket’s here if you need it.”

            Eden spread the towel over one of the cushions and helped Jude lie down on his side. He knelt next to the sofa as he watched Jude’s breathing become slow, it sounded like he was beginning to fall asleep.

            “Eden?” Jude mumbled, not opening his eyes.

            “Yeah?”

            “Will you rub my belly again?” Jude asked, opening his eyes and looking so pleading that Eden couldn’t resist.

            “Oh alright,” Eden agreed, “but only if you promise to say if you feel sick, and aim for the bucket.”

            “I promise,” he said. “You made me feel better before…” Eden reached his hand up, making contact with the softness of Jude’s stomach again. Jude made a noise similar to the purring of a cat. “Thank you.”


End file.
